


【巍澜衍生/柯泽×陆远】新闻记者的职业素养

by dwjzdwx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱一龙 - Fandom, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwjzdwx/pseuds/dwjzdwx
Summary: 人设和梗：单集耽美R18动漫《探索者的目标》，洗白路上的黑道大佬×正义感强的记者有下药，轻微SM，受被第三人强以及黑警情节，一发完不能接受以上内容者请自觉退出不看，骂我我就删评拉黑一条龙





	【巍澜衍生/柯泽×陆远】新闻记者的职业素养

“为什么找我？”陆远反复擦拭着手中的相机镜头，看都没看面前的警察一眼。  
“因为你有正义感。”警察把一个U盘放在桌上，“我不强迫你，看完再做决定。”  
陆远收好他的宝贝镜头，拿起U盘，打开电脑：“语气那么肯定，我偏不任你拿捏。”  
“真香。”看完后，陆远如是说。  
用自己持有的渠道做了初步调查，陆远才开始正式的追踪行动。  
华灯初上，柯氏集团大楼顶层衣香鬓影，觥筹交错。然而这和陆远没什么关系，他在大楼对面的酒店订了一间房，架起望远镜，仔细寻找着宴会厅里的目标。  
没多久，陆远锁定了目标柯泽，此人与他在U盘里看到的照片一模一样，有刀削斧凿般的好皮囊，一双桃花眼似乎天生柔情，充满诱惑，根本不像情报中形容的心狠手辣的黑道大佬。其实柯泽明显对视线非常敏感，陆远盯着他不出三分钟，他就开始频频往望远镜所在的方向看，眼神变成了戏谑玩味。  
在望远镜里与柯泽对视多回，直到最后一次，柯泽突然开口，陆远看懂了他的口型，吓得头皮发麻：“陆远，你好啊。”  
到底怎么回事？陆远顾不上深思，麻利地收拾好器材，怕来不及逃跑，连房间都没退，直接在酒店外拦了一辆出租车，返回落脚地。  
出租车被拦在小区大门外，陆远只好先付了车费，下车走回他租住的小公寓。  
此处是刚交房不到一年的新式住宅，绝大多数住户还在装修或装完散味的阶段，所以晚上的小区很少有人出现，以往的陆远觉得自己是大男人不必害怕，可经历今晚这么一遭，心里隐约有了不太好的预感。  
等电梯的时候，陆远身后突然出现一个比他高壮的男性，不一会儿，电梯来到一楼，门刚打开，他没来得及跨出走进电梯的步伐，男人突然动手，轻易地钳制了他，同时用沾了麻醉剂的手帕捂住他的口鼻。  
“看来情报说柯泽黑白通吃手眼通天，完全没错，竟敢在小区里公然实施绑架……”这是陆远失去意识前最后一个念头。

陆远是被一杯冷水泼醒的，他迷瞪着睁大眼，看到了他在望远镜里观察许久的脸庞。  
“柯泽，你这个混蛋！”低头发现自己赤身裸体，还被黑色的情趣皮带束缚着动弹不得，陆远又气又急，皮肤上泛起了一层薄红。  
“陆记者，你真可爱。”柯泽伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴唇，弯腰贴近陆远，“身体也很敏感。”  
陆远呸了一声，扭头避开柯泽充满欲望的视线，下巴忽然传来剧痛——柯泽左手掐住他的下巴，把他的脑袋强行掰正，右手从西装口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，迅速地将无色无味的液体倒进了陆远的嘴里。  
“咳咳……你给我吃了什么？！”柯泽一松手，陆远条件反射地吞咽口水，意识到自己做了什么傻事，挣扎的幅度变得更大了。  
柯泽轻笑一声，调整好情趣皮带的捆绑方式，让陆远的双腿呈“M”形打开，低头用舌头和虎牙反复蹂躏他大腿内侧的软肉。  
湿润和轻微刺痛交杂的感觉刺激着陆远在崩溃边缘徘徊的神经，脐下三寸的阴茎也渐渐抬起了头，充血后的海绵体柱身通红，分布于皮肤下的静脉透着张牙舞爪的可爱，但柯泽偏偏绕开急需抚慰的阴茎，将手指探入藏在两瓣雪白之中的后穴。  
“别碰那里……呃啊……”  
异物侵入的胀痛感让后穴的褶皱蠕动起来，试图将其排出体外。  
“见效真快，你这里都是水。”柯泽在湿滑柔软的内壁中摸索到一处不明显的凸起，稍微用力按压了一下，陆远的呻吟立即变了调：  
“嘶……哈……啊啊！快出去！”  
“明明很舒服，为什么拒绝？”  
“混蛋，你这是强……别舔！好热！”  
舌尖包裹着浅棕色的乳头，一阵阵的热流从这个小点蔓延至四肢百骸，不一会儿陆远身上布满薄汗，柯泽手上动作不停，饶有兴致地一点点舔掉这些汗珠，最后向上衔住了他因为喘息而微张的红唇。  
“你的嘴唇是我见过最好看的。”用舌头攻击紧闭的牙关时，柯泽吐字含糊地夸赞道。  
“混……唔唔唔！”陆远一张口，柯泽顺势顶了进去，上下两张嘴同时被堵住，他一直上翘的阴茎随着柯泽顶弄的动作打在小腹上，最后未经抚慰就喷出了一股白浊液体，最远的斑点沾染了他的胸口。  
“陆记者，亏你是拿笔杆子的，骂人只会‘混蛋’二字，好无趣啊。”柯泽的手掌抹开陆远身上的精液，又去作弄他红肿的乳尖，“还是看你写的犀利新闻稿有意思，所以你这次打算怎么发表调查结果？写你如何雌伏于我，呻吟调子十八弯？”  
“你别得意，我一定会找到你的罪证！”处于不应期的陆远终于能说出完整的“威胁”，他话音未落，新一轮猛烈的进攻立即席卷全身，适应柯泽阴茎抽插的后穴深处竟隐约传来了瘙痒的感觉。  
“我本来想追究你为什么会冒险跟踪我，不过看在今晚够爽的份上，你暂时安全了。”  
“王八……”  
“哟，换词了？”柯泽的阴茎还在穴中，就把陆远翻了个面，换成后入式，旋转一周抹平褶皱的快感逼得他下意识地张嘴，高亢短促的尖叫从喉间流出，意识到自己变成快感的俘虏，陆远自欺欺人地紧闭双眼，似乎这么做才能证明正在挽留柯泽的动作有违他的主意识。  
“睁眼，看我是怎么操你的，否则你别想活着离开。”喉咙外传来的压迫感让陆远的脑袋一阵阵发晕，他被逼看向身下紧紧吮吸着粗硬性器的地方，因为多次剧烈撞击，穴口边缘积留了一圈白沫，会阴周围更显鲜红夺目。  
“够了……不要，求你别插了……”陆远泛红的眼尾又冒出了新的泪光，“我真的射不出来，你摸一下，求求你……”  
“看在你这么可怜的份上，我大发善心帮你解决。”柯泽重新握住早就排尽存货，只能流出一点透明液体的蘑菇头，在马眼处揉搓几下，它便渐渐软化了。  
柯泽双手掐着陆远盈盈一握的柔软腰肢，变着花样探索非常对他胃口的幽径，最后总算在冲动湮没理智前抽出长枪，没有内射。  
亲手给陆远洗澡的时候，柯泽趁他累到昏睡不醒，又把全身摸了个遍，吃豆腐吃到撑。

睁开眼看到熟悉的天花板，陆远下意识松了一口气，可他很快反应过来——他昏迷着回到小公寓的床上，不就说明柯泽侵入过他的私人领地了吗？！  
想起被柯泽当面掰断的好几张相机内存卡，陆远开始心疼起没几位数的存款，顾不上股间撕裂般的疼痛，麻溜地起身，坐着拿起摆在床头柜的相机包检查几台相机的情况，发现里面各补了一张全新的空白卡，愣了一下：“什么情况？他这么好心？”  
“不对，毕竟是集团总裁，几张内存卡还是买得起的……”  
足不出户休养了差不多一周，直到身上青紫的痕迹消失殆尽，陆远才敢出门。他打算去找警察，表明自己决定放弃追踪柯泽，却在原本约好见面的地方看到了意外的一幕。  
拿U盘给陆远的警察正和几个西装革履的男人相谈甚欢，为首之人的照片在陆远独立查到的资料中出现过：柯氏集团商业上最强的竞争对手腾兴公司的董事长，而这家公司也有黑道洗白的痕迹。  
“听说你找的小记者被柯泽绑架了？”  
“四五天没消息，按照柯泽以往的作风，早就沉尸大海了吧！”  
“多亏你找人干扰他的行动，否则我们的东西还真运不出去。”  
“就他那拙劣的跟踪手段，连刚入队的新人都比不过，怎么可能骗得了柯泽？”  
“做生意不就是为了赚钱吗？以前大家都一个鸟样，柯泽非要走什么有底线的路，他自己走也就算了，还逼别人一起走，好不容易过得滋润点，谁他妈想重新回去喝西北风啊？”  
“成董事长说的极是！”  
陆远意识到他对柯泽似乎有先入为主的误会，不敢让警察和腾兴公司的人发现他在偷听，踮起脚悄悄溜走了。  
打听到柯氏和腾兴即将在一场招标会上共同竞标，在招标会当天，陆远混进会场所在酒店的服务员队伍中，打算寻找腾兴的罪证，以报被利用之仇。  
可惜转了好久，陆远一无所获，他收好偷拍工具，准备离开酒店，却被走廊尽头跑过来的一个维修工打扮的人撞倒在地，此人后面还跟着好几个凶神恶煞的追逐者。  
追与被追的人跑远了，陆远不敢停留在此，赶紧起身以最快速度回到了家中。  
战战兢兢地捱过又一周，在小区门口看到黑色轿车停在自己面前时，陆远勉强维持表情的淡定：“你们是什么人？”  
“陆先生，请上车。”不管陆远如何试探，一身黑衣的保镖只机械地重复这句话。  
胳膊拗不过大腿，除了照办，陆远别无他法。

柯氏集团，总裁办公室。  
“东西拿到了？”柯泽双手把玩着钢笔，用脚推动屁股底下的椅子来回旋转。  
秘书深知这是柯泽失去耐心、暴怒的前兆，小心翼翼地将手中的盒子放在桌上：“都在里面了，请您过目。”  
“是谁带走了陆远？”  
“看他们的据点，像是欧洲那边的……”  
“我记得腾兴好像在搭白人公司的线？”  
“说是什么招商引资，上边挺高兴，所以一路保驾护航来着……”秘书突然意识到什么，震惊地与柯泽对视，“您该不会想？”  
“让我们的人把东西的备份送上去，瓜又香又甜，看他们还敢不敢冒风险接收。”  
“腾兴怎么办？”  
柯泽停止对椅子的折磨，放下钢笔，朝秘书露出一个“灿烂”的微笑：“有些底线不能碰，还要我教你吗？”  
秘书吓得立马鞠了一个九十度的躬：“我马上去办！”  
办公室只剩柯泽一人，他从抽屉里拿出手机，点亮屏幕，短信窗口显示着一条来自陌生号码的消息：“物归原主，沃尔玛超市30号储物柜，4841618613725。”  
柯泽站起来，穿上搭在椅背上的外套，从直通办公室的专属电梯下楼，独自开车前往秘书汇报的地址。

“进入得很顺利，没想到你已经被他开发过了，真是一具适合被操的身体。”  
“臭流氓，别碰我！”陆远浑身没力气，只能任由对方抱起他，让他趴在大腿上。  
“只不过被柯泽上过一次，就那么忠心耿耿，看来他确实有两下子。”  
陆远压根不想理会耳边聒噪的声音，那人的膝盖顶到了他的胃，让他有了强烈的呕吐感，连带着削弱了后穴对应该算有技巧的挑逗的愉悦反应。  
陆远的情动没有想象中那么明显，所以又被换了一个侧躺的姿势，感受到身后贴近的温热躯体，还有蓬勃向上的欲望，他真的欲哭无泪：我一个胡子拉碴天天格子衫的铁直到底哪里吸引人了？为什么总有男的想上我？！  
熟悉的被贯穿的感觉再次袭来，陆远的身体不由自主地抖了一下，为了避免接下来的局面，他故意用力收缩自己的腹部，张大嘴巴：“呕——”  
刚被胃碾磨过还混着刺鼻胃酸的食物碎渣流了一床，殃及陆远身后那人本来揽着他的右手。  
房间里突然陷入死一般的寂静，原本性致勃勃的“强奸犯”像被烫到的青蛙一蹦三尺高，直奔卫生间，而双手一直被束缚着的陆远麻溜地从干净的另一边滚下床，求生欲让他顾不上羞耻心，在背后抽起被扒了一半的平角内裤，光溜溜地开门往外逃，此时他嘴角还沾着一点呕吐物的渣渣，他觉得没有哪个男人闻到他身上的酸臭味还能硬得起来。  
刚跑到楼梯口，陆远就听到了楼下传来的惨叫声，站在栏杆边往下一看，一身煞气的柯泽双手持刀，以一敌十几完全不落下风，不出三分钟，全都躺地哀嚎打滚了。  
确认柯泽解决了打手，陆远狂奔下楼，柯泽闻声抬头，脸色又黑了几分。  
离柯泽还有几步远的时候，一个黑色的物体扑面而来，陆远下意识地接住，发现是一件过膝长风衣，他连忙穿上，站在柯泽面前别扭地道谢：“谢谢你来救我。”  
柯泽一把抓住陆远纤细的手腕，举枪对准追出来的高大男人：“路易斯，我劝你适可而止，否则政府出面把你遣送回去，你也不用在道上混了。”  
“OK，OK，有话好好说。”裹着浴袍的混血儿举起双手，“你家的小辣椒我不会再碰了，毕竟做到一半被人吐了一手，可不是什么美好记忆。”  
闻言，柯泽诧异地看了像只鹌鹑缩在自己身侧的陆远一眼，收起手枪，拽着陆远离开了。  
被柯泽塞进副驾驶的陆远系好安全带，紧紧裹住身上的风衣，经历今天这么一遭，他实在不想与柯泽再有其他的交流。  
开车前，柯泽递给陆远一瓶矿泉水和一包纸巾，然后两人继续相对无言。  
下山的路上，柯泽突然打破沉默：“抱歉，集团和腾兴的恩怨把你卷了进来，那天……我以为你是腾兴找的新面孔，所以故意惩罚你，没想到是误会。”  
“也怪我傻，压根没想过黑警的可能性。”  
“可我确实……很在意你，能不能给我个机会？”  
“什么？”陆远转头震惊地看着柯泽的侧脸。  
“等解决了腾兴，我就正式开始追求你。”  
“随你便。”陆远偷偷抬手捂了一下发热的脸颊，然而没有丝毫的降温作用。

彩蛋  
“陆远最近在做什么？”  
“呃……”  
“说！”  
“陆先生每周末都会去酒吧，和一个画家待在一起，而且……而且那是个gay bar……”  
“混账！”杯子又报废一个。  
“总裁您别冲动！陆先生不是那种会朝三暮四的人，有话好好说！”  
柯泽舔了一下后槽牙：“你先出去。”  
秘书哪敢多言，苦着脸出了门。  
“喂，韩神，如果我没记错，扫黄打非的时间快到了吧？”  
警局会客室。  
看着执法记录仪拍下陆远郑重地从画家手中接过一个卷轴，还死死护着不让任何人碰的画面，柯泽像吃了一桶柠檬一样，恨不得把卷轴夺过来亲手毁掉。  
陆远从民警口中得知有人来保释他，看到来人是柯泽，没有半点意外。  
“解释一下？”当着外人的面，柯泽决定给陆远一个机会。  
陆远看了看四周，低声道：“这里这么多人，回去再说。”  
“你还知道人多丢脸？”柯泽看到陆远还抱着卷轴，气不打一处来，“每周去酒吧勾搭人，怎么没觉得丢脸？”  
陆远瞪大双眼，气得嘴唇发颤：“你竟然这么想我？！”  
“如果不是，为什么瞒着我？而且我查过那个画家，他就是个换炮友比换衣服还快的浪荡子，是不是他的技术更好，所以你……”  
“既然你都已经把前因后果编出来了，我又何必解释？反正你也听不进去。当初是你先伤害了我，现在又是你对我不够信任，我们还是分开一段时间冷静一下吧。”陆远冷笑着打断柯泽龌龊的猜测，越过他身边准备独自离开。  
“你还想跑到哪里？跟我回去！”柯泽抓住陆远的手臂，试图抽出卷轴却抽不动，气急之下挥掌欲打，原本在看他俩吵架的民警见势不妙，赶紧上前劝架，好不容易才拉开柯泽。  
陆远趁柯泽被几名民警死死摁着，一溜烟跑没影了。  
陆远刚走不久，画家也悠哉悠哉地出来了，柯泽双眼赤红地扑上去揪住他的衣领，恶狠狠地警告：“我才是陆远的男朋友，你想都别想！”  
画家被威胁，未见半分慌乱，而是笑嘻嘻地直视柯泽的眼睛：“陆远常说他的爱人是一个成熟冷静的人，我看也不过如此，被表象迷了眼，而忘了应该用心感受的一切。”  
柯泽正要反驳，看到画家朝他身后挥手：“小然然，这么晚还要来接我，辛苦你了。”  
回头一看，柯泽认出了来人，正是这段时间参与集团新开楼盘的室内设计大师井然，看到他和画家的互动，也只是眉毛挑了挑，语调平静无波：“杨修贤，我给你买了鸡汤面，再不吃就泡坨了。”  
“来啦来啦！”柯泽手上一松劲，杨修贤轻易推开了他，亲热地挽着井然的手臂，在他脸颊上盖了一个戳，两人黏黏糊糊地出了门。  
看到此景，柯泽恍悟，连忙拨打陆远的手机，同时往外狂奔：“一定要接电话啊！”  
不一会儿，手机听筒传来了接通的声音，柯泽生怕陆远挂电话，噼里啪啦地解释道歉：“我错了，是我不够信任你！我刚才遇到了杨修贤的男朋友，他们感情很好，是我想歪了，对不起，对不起！”  
“唉……”陆远无奈的叹息传入柯泽的耳朵里，让他的心揪得慌，“你知不知道今天几号？”  
柯泽看了一眼手表：“15号。”  
“明天是你生日。我找杨修贤是为了学绘画，你什么贵重的东西没见过？我也买不起，只能自己动手了。”  
“你在哪？我们一起回家。”  
“停车场。有免费司机不用，我难道去等半夜公交？”  
“你再等一会，我马上到！”  
柯泽结束通话后，陆远的手机屏幕弹出好几条消息：“怎么样？他跟你道歉没？我说你心真够黑的，故意约我在gay吧见面，故意不解释，就是为了让他愧疚，更死心塌地？要不是我家然然通情达理，我的老腰就不用要了！”  
“不，就算他通情达理，你也会在线逐日。”  
“呸，老子交友不慎，再您的见！”

作者有话说：  
我这么一个清水写手被正主逼成啥样了😂


End file.
